


Attention

by Vegorott



Series: Darkstache One-Shots [6]
Category: DarkStache - Fandom, Darkiplier - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, Wilford Warfstache - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Random Fluff, but ends on a happy note, some sadness in there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-13 09:57:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12981597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vegorott/pseuds/Vegorott
Summary: With a mark and a phrase, Dark learns that not everything will go his way.





	1. Attention

**Author's Note:**

> So, on Tumblr, I asked for some ideas and "Flaming-pancakes-4819" mentioned a soulmate AU and  
> "Carmenthefoxy13" wanted some Darkstache. Enjoy!

Dark never understood the whole ‘soulmate’ obsession that everyone had. They were all over static for their birthmark to start ‘tingling’ as others have explained it. All it took was a certain phrase said by the soulmate in order to make it work. Sometimes it was someone they’ve known their whole life, sometimes it’s someone they’ve just met. Dark always found the idea of having a ‘soulmate’ of having a ‘one and only’ to be absolutely ridiculous. He also found the fact that he, a demon from another dimension, has one of those marks on the lower part of his wrist to be even more ridiculous. Why would he even need one? Why would he want someone to get in his way? To have the emotion of ‘love’ to get in his way as well. He did not have time for that. He had better things to do. He had people to bribe, to manipulate and to torture. He only had time to get back at  _ Mark _ and right now he was at a park looking for his next victim, someone has been claiming to know everything about Mark and Dark wanted to learn if it was true. 

“Dark! Dark, ol’ pal, where are ya!?” A familiar voice calling for him snapped Dark out of his thoughts, pulling his sleeve back down to cover his ‘w’ shaped birthmark. 

“Hello, Wilford.” Dark greeted the pink madman as he ran over to him. 

“There’s my devilishly handsome demon!” Wilford chuckled as he threw himself on the bench Dark was sitting on. 

“Please try not to call attention to us at the moment,” Dark stated, speaking softly and not looking at the other man. 

“Why not? Having attention is fun.” Wilford poked at Dark’s side, pouting when he didn’t get a reaction. 

“I do not understand the need for attention, but I do understand that you like it. At the moment I am waiting for a man to appear and I need to have a few words with him and after that is through, you can continue your attention seeking.” 

“I’m not always seeking attention.” Wilford attempted to pout, but the look Dark gave him made the man laugh. “Alright, I’ll admit to seeking some attention from my friend every now and again.” 

“Every now and again?” Dark raised a brow, finally facing Wilford fully. 

“Sometimes.” Wilford shrugged, laughing again when Dark only hummed in response. “Fine!” Wilford leaned over and wrapped his arms around Dark’s shoulders. “I always want my little demon’s attention!” Dark was going to roll his eyes but noticed that his wrist itched. 

“That’s annoying.” Dark murmured as he scratched the tingling. 

“What? I thought we worked on your hugging problem? Do we need to-” 

“No. We do not need to go through ‘hugging boot-camp’ again. That was the biggest waste of three weeks in my existence.” Dark huffed at the memory, he definitely did not want to go back to Wilford constantly asking if he could give him a hug. At first, it was a little annoying, but manageable, but he soon learned that the boot-camp meant he was getting hugged at least five times an hour and it was very difficult to work with a grown man holding you. 

“Then what’s annoying you, pal?” Wilford asked, still keeping his arms on Dark. 

“My wrist,” Dark responded, stretching his shoulders out a little to tell Wilford he would like to be let go and Wilford got the hint. 

“Does it hurt? Do you need a bandage?” Dark would never admit it out loud, but he did appreciate Wilford’s genuine care for him. Not a lot of people cared for the sociopathic demon, Dark couldn’t blame them, but it caused the pit of his stomach to heat up a little when Wilford did that. Dark didn’t know what the feeling was, but it felt kind of good so he never went out of his way to make it stop. 

“It’s not in pain, it’s just an itch.” Dark adjusted his sleeve to make sure his mark was covered. 

“Wait a moment, I saw that.” Wilford grabbed Darks wrist and pushed the sleeve back up. “You have a mark!?” He exclaimed loudly, earning a light glare from Dark when he noticed that they were getting some strange looks from the other people in the park. 

“Yes, I do and again, keep your voice down,” Dark said in a hiss as he yanked his arm away. 

“I have one too!” Dark threw his hands up when Wilford suddenly put his foot on his lap, lifting up his pant leg to show a mark on his upper ankle. “It kind of looks like a lowercase ‘d’,” Wilford commented as he pointed at the mark. Dark closed his eyes and took in a deep breathe before reopening them and gently removed Wilford’s leg. 

“We can discuss this later, I-” 

“Didn’t you say that yours just started itching? Like a tingling?” Wilford twitched his large mustache. 

“Body parts itch. It’s nothing more than that.” Dark was not the biggest fan on the look Wilford had. 

“I always want my little demon’s attention,” Wilford repeated and when he saw Dark’s hand stiffen a little, he let out a cheer. “I knew it!” 

“Knew what?” Dark could feel her entire body clench, he knew exactly what Wilford was referring too, but he was hoping playing dumb would make it not real.

“We’re soulmates!” Dark quickly stood and began walking away, he could escape his, he could easily escape this. “Come on, Darky!” Dark stopped, his feet doing to opposite of what he wanted. “What’s wrong, chap?” 

“I can’t be a soulmate…” Dark stated. 

“Obviously not so, given you have a mark and everything.” Wilford chuckled.

“I can’t be your soulmate!” Dark faced Wilford as he yelled, tensing back up when he saw that Wilford was scratching at his ankle. “I can’t be your soulmate.” He repeated, swallowing thickly when Wilford continued scratching. “No,” Dark whispered before suddenly disappearing.

“Rude.” Wilford huffed before disappearing as well, crossing his arms as he arrived in the ego’s meeting room. Dark sat at the head of the table, where he always sat. It was always about control with that man. “Really, out of all the places to run to, you come here?”

“It’s the only place that I know I always have control,” Dark admitted. 

“Dark, ol’ pal, there’s nothing wrong with having a soulmate.”

“I know that. That’s the function of this world, it’s how they pair off...for most of them.” Dark was staring at his wrist, wishing that he was one of the few that were unbranded, soulmates nor romance not being part of their lives. Why couldn’t he be like that? 

“Then why are you so upset? I didn’t even know you could get upset.” Wilford chuckled lightly as he headed over to the other man. 

“I don’t. I’m not supposed to. I am not like this. I don’t feel. I think I manipulate, I work, I do not feel.” Dark covered his mark back up. 

“Obviously that’s not true.” Wilford took Dark’s hand in his own and pulled the sleeve back up, moving a lot slower and gentler than before. “I always want my little demon’s attention.” Wilford felt Dark’s hand tighten its grip. 

“Let go.” Dark’s order sounded weak. “Please.” He added, remembering that it wasn’t as easy to boss around Wilford as it was the others. 

“You’ve said in this very room that you respect me. That you always have. Why is it so hard to believe that we’re soulmates? We’ve been friends for how long? We’ve been working together for even more. Everyone knows that if one of us is here, the other isn’t too far behind. What’s so wrong with just adding another layer?” Dark could tell that Wilford was not going to let go. 

“I can’t do that to you, not after everything I’ve already done.” Dark used his free hand to hold his head. What was this terrible feeling in his chest? It ached. It hurt. It felt...gross. Wrong.

“You haven’t done me any harm.” Wilford laughed. “You’ve always been there for me. You’ve helped me a lot. Who else would put up with me and help clean up my messes? My kitchen would be nothing but ash if it wasn’t for you.” 

“I’ve taken so much from you and you don’t even know.” Dark sighed. 

“What could you have taken from me?” 

“Celine and Damien.” Dark felt his chest pinch tightly when he got a confused look from Wilford. 

“Who?” Wilford tilted his head while the back of Dark’s screamed. A burning feeling began to form around the rim of his eyes and he quickly blinked, feeling something wet threatening to come out. What was this? He had this sudden urge to just scream and curl up into a ball. He craved for warmth, but it was a specific kind of warmth. 

“No one. Don’t worry.” Dark stood, realizing that Wilford was still holding his hand. He didn’t know that the feeling coming from Wilford’s hand was soothing, that it was the only thing preventing him from breaking. 

“Dark?”

“I can’t.” Dark tried to take his hand away, but he couldn’t. 

“Why do you always have to be so negative?” Wilford moved a little closer. Dark felt a heat press into his lower stomach. His entire body twitched, begging him to move while someone inside of his head pleaded with him to embrace Wilford. To just hold him. To do it. Do it.  _ Do it _ .  **_DO IT._ **

“I can’t.” Was all Dark could say at the moment. 

“You can. Give it a try, pal. I can. I can.” Wilford took Dark’s other hand and swayed them a little. “I can.” 

“I…” Dark started to step away.

_ Just give in. You can’t give in. Hold him. Run away. You’ll be free. You’ll be trapped. You’ll make him better. You’ll make everything worse.  It was meant to be. Nothing is forever. Love him. Hate him. Love him. Hate him.  _ **_Love_ ** _ him.  _ **_Hate_ ** _ him. L- _

Dark’s thoughts stopped with a simple press to his lips. Everything froze around him as a deep warmth filled him. Hands were on the side of his face and his own held the wrists of the arms they belonged to. He was keeping the hands there, not wanting the contact to go away as the fingers rubbed through his hair. 

“I didn’t know demons could blush.” Wilford teased when they parted. “At least, I think you’re blushing. Not much color for me to work with here.” Dark did not respond. “Here.” Wilford took Dark’s arms and wrapped them around his waist, putting his hands on the demon’s shoulders. “I know you’re all about control and whatnot, this probably makes you feel a little better.” Dark had no idea what to say, he was still reeling in from the kiss. “Hello? Earth to Dark? Don’t make me start singing.” Wilford threatened with a smile, making Dark shimmy by moving his shoulders. Dark only blinked a few times before grabbing Wilford’s arms and using them to pull the pink man close so he could press their lips together. 

“I can try.” Was all Dark said before he gave the man another kiss, not seeing Wilford rubbing his ankle against his other leg.

“And thus began the two’s journey into becoming a very strong and powerful couple.” A voice said in the distance. 

“Host,” Dark growled, instinctively moving Wilford behind him. 

“It’s not like you have to worry about Host seeing, the Jims on the other hand.” Wilford pointed down, laughing when Dark saw the twins crouching behind Host, one holding a microphone and the other holding a camera. 

“We have to get our shot.” The Jim holding the microphone stated while the other nodded. 

“Jims!” Dark shouted, stalking out of the room while the Jims ran, both yelling. 

“You can’t kill them!” Dr. Iplier shouted from down the hall. 

“I can try!” Wilford laughed at Dark’s comment and kicked out his leg. 

“That is such a weird feeling.” He said. 

“The Host wonders why you chose to lie to Dark about your phrase.” Host asked. 

“How else was I going to get that stubborn demon to listen?” Wilford scoffed. 

“The Host believes that beginning a relationship with a lie is not a good thing.” 

“It’s only a lie until I tell Dark the truth,” Wilford stated. 

“Wilford leaves the room, knowing that Host will continue to tell him to be honest and does not wish to listen.” Host said with a small smile as he heard Wilford’s footsteps. 

“Hey, Dark! Wanna borrow my gun!?” Wilford asked as he ran. 

“No shooties!” Jim cried. 

“And with that. The story ends, but there will always be more tales to tell.” The Host paused when there was a loud crash. “Especially with these two.”  


	2. Affection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On Tumblr, snickerz171 made a comment about Wilford having a 'c' as well and it gave me an idea for a second chapter.

Dark let a low groan of pleasure slip through his lips as Wilford’s tongue slowly slid along his neck. His back was against the wall, one hand was holding onto Wilford’s upper arm and the other was tangled in his hair, showing the other man his approval with a simple tug on the madman’s head. Wilford was obviously not against that since every time Dark did that, his hips would move a little more, a movement that was great for both men since Wilford was currently between Dark’s legs, one hand on the bed to hold himself up and the other pressed against the curve of Dark’s bare back.  

Dark rarely ever let go, he never let someone overtake him like this. He was vulnerable like this, he was weak and if it was anyone but Wilford, he probably would have lashed out. But he didn’t. He was okay. Although, he was starting to get a little antsy and wanted a little bit of his control back. Wilford didn’t resist at all when Dark moved his hand to his chest and pushed him back, he all too glad to allow Dark to straddle him, a large smirk on his face. 

“What’s my little demon gonna do?” Wilford asked, putting his hands on Dark’s hips, rubbing small circles with his thumbs. Dark took the hands and pinned them above Wilford’s head. 

“Whatever the hell I want.” Dark teasingly growled, giving Wilford a kiss on the lips. “Keep them there,” Dark ordered and removed his hands from Wilford’s. 

“Yes, sir.” Wilford chuckled softly, the sound slowly being a soft groan as Dark latched himself to his neck, traveling down as he unbuttoned the bright yellow shirt. Dark slipped his hands under the cloth and rubbed at Wilford’s stomach, opening the shirt more and more as his hands went further up. Dark was about to press a kiss to Wilford’s chest when something caught his eye. Something that completely ruined the mood. 

A lowercase ‘c’.

“Dark?” Wilford pushed himself up with his elbows when Dark suddenly got off of him and off the bed, quickly leaving the room. “Dark, wait!” Wilford tried to get off of the bed as well but lost his balance a little due to his head not being fully straight at the moment but he managed to get up and ran out of the room. “Hey, Dark, you okay?” Wilford caught Dark by the shoulder, expecting the other man to turn around to face him but he didn’t. 

“I...I just needed a drink.” Dark lied.

“I literally have a gallon of water on my dresser, try again, chum.” Wilford removed his hand. 

“I need…” Dark shook his head. What did he need? He needed that ‘c’ to go away. He needed to memories to go away. He needed emotions to go away.

“If you’re not ready, I’m not gonna push ya. We’ve only been a proper couple for a few weeks, we have the rest of eternity to do that.” 

“It’s not that, trust me, I am not worried about doing that at all.” Dark sighed and finally faced Wilford, his eyes traveling to his chest. “It’s something else.” Dark began walking away again. 

“Are you sure?” Wilford followed Dark. “I’m serious when I say I’m willing to wait, this is a two person decision. If you’re not-”

“I want to fuck you! Okay! I want to fuck you really fucking badly! I want you beneath me, screaming my name and begging for more! I want your voice to be hoarse and you to be limping the next day! But I just can’t!” Dark froze when he heard someone clear their throat. The men turned their heads and saw that Dr. Iplier was in the room they had walked into. The three stood in silence for a moment before Dr. Iplier reached into his lab coat and handed Wilford something before leaving the living room. 

“Oh…” Wilford held up what he was given. “A condom.” Dark took the condom and threw it onto the couch, letting out a loud grunt of annoyance and tried to walk away again. “Stop trying to run from me,” Wilford stated after cutting Dark off. “We both know that doesn’t work with us.” Wilford put both hands on Dark’s shoulders. “Tell me what’s wrong.” 

“Your chest,” Dark stated.

“What’s wrong with my chest? It’s shaven, there are only a few little scars.” Wilford took his hands back and was now inspecting himself. 

“One of those ‘little scars’ is a mark.” Dark pushed the shirt aside and pointed to what he was speaking of. “It’s a ‘c’.” 

“That’s just a birthmark, it’s nothing.” Wilford casually shrugged. 

“It’s a soulmate mark.” Dark traced the mark, hating that he was forced to know what that ‘c’ was for, who it was for and who Wilford should be with right now. That ‘d’ was only made because of what happened, the world changed along with the madman. Changing William to Wilford and the ‘c’ to a ‘d’.  Dark turned around and tried to walk away, once again, but was forced to stop when Wilford wrapped his arms around him, his face buried in the crook of his neck. 

“Even if it is a soulmate mark, I don’t care. The only mark I care about is the one attached to you.” Wilford said, nuzzling into Dark a little. 

“Wil…” Wilford reached around and took Dark’s hand, holding it with both hands. 

“I always want my little demon’s attention.” Wilford smiled when he felt Dark’s grip tighten. 

“I hate my phrase,” Dark muttered. 

“I think it’s cute,” Wilford said. 

“ I can’t be your soulmate? That’s cute...wait a second.” Dark noticed that Wilford didn’t react at all. 

“Did I not tell you yet?” Wilford lifted Dark’s hand and kissed his wrist. 

“Wilford.” Dark took his hand back. “Did you lie to me about my phrase?” 

“I mean, it’s only a lie until I tell the truth.” Wilford chuckled weakly, stopping when Dark continued to glare at him. “I swear I was going to tell you right away, but I got distracted.” Wilford scratched the back of his head, getting a little nervous when Dark only hummed in response. “I can try.” 

“Try what?” 

“That’s your phrase, ‘I can try’.” 

“I liked the other one better.” Dark scoffed.

“What’s wrong with that one, like I said, I think it’s cute.” 

“Do I look like the kind of man that does cute?” Dark put a hand on his hip. 

“I think you’re an adorable demon of death and hatred.” Wilford held Dark’s face and squished his cheeks are he spoke, quickly letting go when Dark’s glare got harsher. Wilford sighed and rubbed his arm before speaking again. “I only lied so you’d listen to me. You’re stubborn as hell and doing that was the only way to get you to believe that it was true and I didn’t want you to keep running away from me and I really wanted you to at least give it a chance since I feel as if I’ve always known that we were meant to be together and-” Wilford’s ramble was cut off by Dark kissing him. 

“You’re an idiot,” Dark said, wrapping his arms around Wilford’s neck. “But you’re my idiot.” Dark stiffened up a little when Wilford suddenly hugged him and lifted him up, spinning a little before setting him back down. 

“My little demon loves me!” Wilford laughed.

“I can try.” Dark chuckled, smiling a little when he saw Wilford rub his ankle against his other leg. Wilford chuckled and was about to say something, but was unable to because Dark repeated himself. 

“I get it.” Wilford was now rubbing his ankle. 

“I can try.” Dark stepped away from Wilford, a very playful smirk on his face. 

“Dark, stop.” 

“I can try. I can try. I can try.” Dark started laughing as he walked away from the now flailing madman. 

“Dark! You’re a child!” Wilford called after Dark.

“I can try!” Dark called back. 

“Child!” Wilford stumbled to the couch, grabbed the condom and continued stumbling as he went after Dark, reaching the now closed bedroom door. “You’re a-” Wilford stopped when Dark opened the door, took his hand and pulled him in, closing the door as well. 

“I love you.” 


End file.
